


Sway Me

by theconsultingburglar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingburglar/pseuds/theconsultingburglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek catches Stiles dancing in his flat for no apparent reason. Stiles is embarrassed but Derek finds it adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway Me

With his eyes closed and his head pillowed on the armrest on the couch in Derek's flat, Stiles quietly hummed along with the radio that was buzzing in the kitchen. He was pretty tired from the trip back from his college campus, but he achingly missed his pack and he just had to see a certain member of the group. Before he and some of the others left for college, Derek gave the pack copies of his key to the loft, as the pack used his apartment as a form of headquarters for their meetings and movie nights, so it fit that they all had a way in.

Back when everyone lived in Beacon Hills, Stiles looked towards movie nights the most. He saw most of his friends at school, but he missed some of the others. It wasn't the same unless the whole pack was there. It was a strange feeling to have and not know how to explain. Shaking that out of his head, Stiles focused back on the radio, and the fact that even though he came to Derek's to avoid being alone, annoyingly, the one time that Derek decided to go out, was when Stiles wanted to see him. Typical.

With and moment's thought, Stiles stood up and stretched out. Slowly, he started getting into the rhythm of the song that was currently playing, humming it and slowly moving his hips to it, Stiles made his way to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Stiles' grogginess was quickly forgotten when the familiar tune of Taylor Swift came of the radio, Stiles leaped across the room to turn up the radio, almost knocking over couple of stray mugs on the counter. 

Once he got his feet back, Stiles started singing along to the familiar words, flamboyantly swaying his hips to the tune. Once the pre-chorus came on, Stiles slid his way to the main room, grabbed the tv remote and jumped on the couch, disarraying the pillows and blankets. Pointing to an invisible audience, Stiles moved and roared along with the lyrics, giving one hell of a show. Jumping off the couch with enough force to move the couch back couple of inches, Stiles ended up on his knees, leaned back performing as if his life depended on it. He stood up and slid across the room in his socks, throwing his arms in the air and rhythmically rolling his hips as well as dragging his hand through his already messy hair. 

Pointing randomly at objects throughout the room, Stiles slowly turning around while passionately singing the last lyrics "But I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name", just as he saw Derek leaning on the wall near the door, barely trying to conceal his smile. "I didn't know you were a singer", Derek simply stated as he saw the growing mortification on Stiles' face.

All words died on his tongue, and his cheeks instantly flamed up from embarrassment. Stiles' eyes widened to almost comic extent as he realised that Derek must have been stood there for a while. "I-uh. S-sorry", Stiles scrambled up and tried to re-arrange Derek's messy apartment, picking up scattered pillows and straightening the couch.

Derek still hasn't moved, he was enjoying seeing Stiles all flustered and messy. After cleaning up as much as he could, Stiles stood in the middle of the room, adjusting his plaid button up, heavily breathing and rocking on his heels slightly. "So..." Stiles eloquently started, "how long have you been standing there?"

"A little while." Derek subtly said, slowly making his way towards Stiles, "when did you get back?"

"Couple of hours ago. Dad's at work, so I thought I'd hang around here until Scott finished up work." Stiles lied, lowering his head a little but looked at Derek out of the corner of his eye. He hasn't changed much over those months that he's been away. Sure, they've texted and video-chatted few times a week, but it wasn't the same as seeing him in person. Derek was dressed in his dark jeans and that amazing grey Henley with the sleeves rolled up. It was so unfair that he constantly looked so good. It must be something to do with his werewolf-ness. Why do all werewolves dress so well? Do they share a stylist? Maybe Lydia helps them from time to time. Or maybe it's Peter. He seems like he's the type. Stiles is going to stop even thinking about this because it's so ridiculous. He took a deep breath to steady himself and snapped his sight back up to Derek's face. Stiles hates life sometimes, especially when a really hot werewolf is standing less than two feet away from his face. And he can hear his heartbeat. Life totally sucks. 

Derek had a small smile on his lips, "You sure you didn't just miss me?" He asked lightly.

"Hah." Stiles faked a laugh. They've always teased each other in this way, always making a subtle remark here or there. But ever since Stiles went away for college, he felt that something's shifted between him and Derek. Maybe it was the late night Skype calls, or the support that Derek provided when Stiles was having a horrible time struggling with some of his classes. "Nah, I had to come and keep you company, can't leave you alone for too long can I?" Stiles remarked sarcastically.

"Right," Derek said, moving past Stiles to adjust the couch to its proper place.

Stiles felt a little disappointed with himself. Come on, it's Derek, they rarely don't tell each other stuff that's on their mind recently. 

"Ahem, well actually," Stiles started, grabbing Derek's attention, "I kinda came here hoping you'd be here." He finished off lamely, "I mean, of course you'd be here, you live here." He laughed to fill the silence, as Derek looked straight at him with his eyebrows slightly risen. "Meaning... I missed you", Stiles clarified and rambled to finish his point, "A lot actually. Almost all the time. Didn't think couple of months would make such a difference, to be honest."

Stiles was looking down now, noticing that the radio was playing some Ed Sheeran song in the background, Derek walked with purpose right up to Stiles, who was ready to make some sort of joke to downplay what he just said, but before he could think of what to say exactly, Derek wrapped his muscled arms around Stiles' waist and pulled him close, leaving Stiles no option than to wrap his arms around Derek's neck securely and buried his face in the crook of it.

Stiles closed his eyes and felt the warmth that Derek was radiating seeping through him, warming him to his core. He could feel Derek's and his own heart beat in their chests, almost rhythmically. 

Stiles noticed that Derek has slowly started swaying to the song, which brought a warm smile to Stiles' lips. He lifted his head slightly and stood on his tiptoes to reach Derek's ear, "You're such a sap", he said affectionately, laughing at the way Derek hummed in approval. 

After couple of seconds just swaying in the room, Derek whispered "I missed you too, you know", back to Stiles, who smiled and squeezed his hold on Derek for a moment before pulling away slightly and looking into Derek's crystal eyes. 

"Who knew that you're such a puppy when there aren't people around?" Stiles teased.

Derek responded by pinching Stiles' side and hearing him yelp in surprise and jump even closer to him. "God, I hate you" Stiles responded and leaned closer to Derek, to which he responded by whispering "no you don't" and gently kissing Stiles on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Sterek fic, sorry if the dialogue is out of character. /w\


End file.
